


El sueño que compartimos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, F/M, Friendship, Pack Dynamics, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: <>
Relationships: Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley
Kudos: 3





	El sueño que compartimos

**El sueño que compartimos**

“¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu problema? Eres insoportable últimamente.” me dice Jacob.

Luego hace una pausa, como si hubiera reconsiderando, y añade: “Es decir, siempre lo has sido, pero últimamente lo eres más de lo habitual.”

Una expresión sarcástica se pinta en su cara, y yo siento la rabia crecer en mí, como un fuego que, lo sé ya, no tengo éxito de apagar. De vez en cuando me gustaría tener reacciones humanas.

Me habría acercado, le habría dado una bofetada y me habría ido, enojada.

Y en lugar, estoy obligada a transformarme en un monstruo, atacando ese adolescente sabelotodo que, desgraciadamente, también es el macho alfa de mi manada. Si tres hombres lobos a la deriva se pueden llamar manada.

Me transformo rápida; salto sobre de él, tumbándolo, en el momento exacto en que él se transforma también. Empezamos a mordernos, persiguiéndonos, insultándonos a través de nuestros pensamientos.

_< <No tengo éxito de establecer si me gustas menos en forma humana o en forma animal. Si no perteneciéramos a la misma manada diría la animal, al menos no te oiría hablar ni pensar.>>_

Mi reacción a sus palabras, llenas solo de odio, es pensar intensamente en Bella Swan, en su apariencia cuando será un vampiro o, en el mejor escenario, cuando será muerta.

El aullido siguiente de Jake es punzante. Se aleja de mí y vuelve en forma humana, mientras yo hago lo mismo.

“No tienes una maldita pista de lo que siento, Leah. Y no te importa una mierda. Solo piensas en ti misma, en todo lo que está relacionado contigo. Solo querría saber porque odias Bella tanto.” me grita, amargamente. Yo suspiro.

“¿Por qué la odio, Jacob? La odio porque está con ese chupasangre. Ellos son la razón por que estamos atados a esta condición por siempre.” miento, luego sigo, con voz sarcástica. “Y no decirme que no los odia por la misma razón. No entiendo cómo puedes aún amarla. Ha hecho sus elecciones. Y tú vas a pagar las consecuencias.”

Él baja los ojos, con aire triste.

“¿Tú amas a Sam?” me pregunta, improvisamente. Me salgo los ojos y me enrojo.

“Eso no es asunto tuyo.” contesto, enojada. Jacob se gira, se pierde mirando en el vacío.

“Tus pensamientos siempre corren hacia él, Leah. Y Emily. Siempre dices que los odia, que te sientes traicionada por ellos, pero yo sé que sigues amando tu prima, y que siempre seguirás amando a él.” murmura.

Yo, involuntariamente, empiezo llorando silenciosamente.

“¿Quieres saber porque la odio, Jake? ¿Quieres saber porque odio a tu querida Bella?” escupo las palabras como si fueran veneno. “La odio porque es _feliz_. Espera a un hijo que la está matando, su destino está marcado. Sin embargo, siente de tener todo lo que siempre ha deseado.” suspiro. “Míranos, Jake. Tú y to somos iguales. Ninguno de los otros parece sufrir. Sam tiene a Emily. Quil tiene a Claire. Jared a Kim. Paul y Embry para ser felices solo tienen que comer, correr y apostar sobre cualquier cosa. Y mi hermano se adapta a todo, incluso se ha vuelto amigo de lo que su naturaleza lo obligaría a aborrecer.” ahora él se gira para mirarme. “Luego, ¿Por qué tú y yo somos así?” le pregunto. “¿Por qué somos los solos que sufren el peso de lo que somos? ¿Por qué solo nosotros no teníamos éxito de aceptar esta vida como hacen los otros?” le pregunto entre las lágrimas. Él se acerca.

“No es lo que somos licántropos, Leah. Nosotros pagamos toda nuestra culpa de querer los que no tenemos.” me dice, en baja voz.

Yo desvío mi mirada de la suya.

“¿Estamos destinados a nunca ser felices?” mi voz está rota.

“Estamos condenados a amar. Pero si tuvieras éxito de mirar más allá de tu sufrimiento, verías que no existe nada mejor en el mundo.” sonríe, al final.

“¿Cómo puede decirlo? ¿Cómo puedes superar el dolor?”

“No puedo. Cuando estoy solo me siento como si el peso de su ausencia me machacara. Pero cuando estoy con ella...” su sonrisa crece. “Me olvido también del hecho que no es mía.”

Lo miro, dudosa.

“No te soporto, Jake. Te encuentro antipático, estoy convencida que tengas terribles manías de protagonismo y nunca voy a comprender porque ames tanto a Bella.” declaro, luego hago una pausa y continuo, titubeando. “Pero... si de verdad tienes éxito de amarla a pesar de sus elecciones, a pesar de cuanto sean absurdas... bien, quizás no eres tan horrible.” le concedo, haciéndolo echar a reír. Extiende la mano hacia de mí, esperando que la tome, algo que no hago pronto.

“Soy el macho alfa, tienes que respectar mis órdenes. Y lo que quiero que hagas, ahora, es que superes tus reticencias, que me tome la mano y que vayamos a hacer un poco de ‘cosas de lobos’.” me dice, a mitad entre serio y chistoso.

“¿Y te esperas que te siga con estas prospectivas?” ironizo.

“No puedes saberlo, quizás mientras estaba ocupada denigrando todo de la vida de licántropo te hayas perdido algo divertido.” insiste.

Yo suspiro, exasperada, pero luego tomo su mano y la apretó.

Caminamos juntos hacia la foresta; mirando alrededor veo los árboles, respiro su esencia y trato de convencerme que esa es mi vida ahora. Luego miro a Jake, miro a nuestras manos aún juntas. Que lo quiera o no, él es parte de esta vida también.

Empezamos corriendo, dejando todo detrás.


End file.
